Dongsaeng, Please look at me!
by Dechan91
Summary: [END]-Baekhyun, seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir terpesona terhadap pria bernama chanyeol seorang member cover dance Exo-H. Benarkah baekhyun mencintai chanyeol yang berumur 5 tahun lebih muda darinya? atau hanya tertarik karena chanyeol mirip dengan oppanya yang telah tiada? Akankah chanyeol membalas perasaannya? Chanbaek. GS. Based on true story.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with another story

.

.

Based on True Story

.

.

Namun pinjam nama chanbaek couple

.

.

Readers yang sering nonton cover dance pasti ngerti

.

.

.

Happy reading all~

.

.

.

.

 **Dongsaeng, Please look at me!**

.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan tulisan di bajunya "Sorry, Exo oppa is mine" terlihat bercengkerama dengan dengan temannya. Wanita tersebut bernama baekhyun. Dia memiliki paras yang manis, rambutnya berwarna brunette, tinggi standar, dan berat badan sedikit berlebih membuat terkesan montok padanya. Temannya bernama luhan. Luhan tidak kalah cantik dari baekhyun dengan tinggi sedikit lebih tinggi dari baekhyun. Mereka berteman semenjak awal masuk kampus. Berkenalan saat ospek dan menjalani pertemanan hingga mereka menjadi mahasiswi tingkat akhir. Mereka memiliki banyak persamaan, salah satunya, mereka adalah seorang fan girl.

"Luhan~ah. Exo kapan comeback ya? Aku sudah sangat merindukan mereka. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka saat mereka ikut acara reality show. Hmm sungguh menyedihkan"Baekhyun terlihat sedih karena tidak bisa melihat idolanya. Baekhyun menyukai Exo dari awal debut. Menurut baekhyun, Exo memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki boyband lain sehingga dia memantapkan diri menjadi Exo-L. Sebelumnya baekhyun adalah seorang SONE, namun setelah mengenal Exo, dia menambah fandomnya.

"Molla. Aku juga ingin melihat Exo"Luhan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya menendang udara, pertanda dia sedang bosan". "Baekkie, kau mau ikut denganku. Sepupuku bercerita kalau SMA nya sedang mengadakan festival. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana. Kau tau tidak, sekarang cover dance sedang marak di kalangan SMA"

"Cover dance? Maksudmu sekelompok orang yang menari itu? SMA? Luhan.. Kita itu udah mahasiswi semester akhir. Kenapa kita main-mainnya ke SMA? Bagaimana kalau mereka melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh? Ngapain perempuan tua seperti kita ada di sekolah mereka? Aku tidak mau terlihat sperti itu. Itu sangat menggelikan"Baekhyun bergedik ngeri membayangkan sorotan anak SMA kepadanya.

"Ya! Paboya! Wajahmu dan wajahku itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti tante-tante. Menurutku kita masih pantas untuk menggunakan seragam SMA. Ayolah baekkie~ Sekali ini aja. Jebal~"Luhan menatap baekhyun berbinar, berharap baekhyun mengerti keinginannya.

"Baiklah. Jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi. Rasanya ingin mencolok matamu sekarang"Baekhyun sedikit sebal dengan temannya satu ini. Luhan terlalu pintar dalam hal membujuknya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak bila luhan telah mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya tersebut. Akibatnya baekhyun sering melakukan hal aneh karena permintaan luhan.

.

.

Acara festival di SMA Hwarang terlihat sangat meriah, terlihat dari booth-booth yang ramai di datangi oleh pengunjung. Baekhyun terkesiap dengan acara dan dekorasi di festival tersebut. Terlihat bahwa acara ini telah di persiapkan matang-matag sebelumnya.

"Baek, ayo kita ke panggung utama. Sepertinya acara cover dancenya sudah di mulai"Luhan menarik tangan baekhyun, kemudian menyelinap dibalik tubuh besar lainnya sehingga dia dan baekhyun mendapatkan spot yang bagus untuk melihat penampilan di atas panggung"

"Baiklah, saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Inilah penampilan dari cover dance kebanggaan SMA Hwarang. EXO-H~~~"Teriakan riuh dan tepuk tangan mendominasi suasana yang terlihat semakin panas. Tirai di panggung mulai bergerak ke atas beriringan dengan backgound music EXO- Black pearl.

"Luhan! Ige mwoya? Mereka coverin Exo? Kenapa bisa?". Baekhyun bertanya kepada luhan, namun temannya ini sudah terlarut dalam pesona sekelompok cover dance di depannya. Terpesona seperti mereka member Exo yang asli. Baekhyun mencoba melihat cover dance tersebut namun karena tingginya yang sangat memilukan membuatnya harus berjinjit. Tatapan baekhyun berhenti kepada sosok pria tinggi yang sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya sesuai dengan irama Black pearl. Baekhyun terpesona dengan wajah yang dimiliki pria tersebut. Wajahnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang telah lama dia rindukan. Byun Baekbom. Oppanya, yang sudah lama tiada.

Badan baekhyun membeku kontras dengan luhan dan orang-orang disekitar yang sedang fanchant dengan serentak. Baekhun mencoba menahan airmatanya, namun air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Baekhyun tetap membatu hingga penampilan selesai dan mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari teman disampingnya.

"Ya! Baek! Kenapa kau menangis? Kau terpesona sampai mengeluarkan air mata? Kau lucu sekali hahaha"Luhan menahan perutnya, tidak kuat melihat baekhyun yang terlihat aneh. Luhan berhenti tertawa sejenak, kemudian mengusap air mata baekhyun. Luhan heran karena baekhyun tidak membalasnya dengan lelucon namun menatapnya dengan serius. Luhan menelan air liurnya kasar, takut temannya ini akan memarahinya.

"Luhan. Apakah aku pernah bercerita tentang oppaku?"

"Baekbom oppa? Pernah. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu baek?"

"Kau melihat pria tinggi cover dance tadi. Dia mirip dengan baekbom oppa"

"Mwo? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan baek? Aku belum pernah melihat foto oppamu. Kalau tidak salah, oppamu meninggal saat kau SMP kan?"

"Iya. Mereka sangat mirip. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kita foto dengan member EXO-H yok, aku ingin memamerkannya dengan temanku"ucap seorang perempuan kepada temannya yang tidak jauh dari baekhyun dan luhan.

"Baek, mereka mau foto dengan EXO-H tadi. Kau mau foto tidak? Mungkin kau bisa foto berdua dengan pria yang mirip dengan oppamu"

"Kau gila? Ya! Kita ini sudah mahasiswi tingkat akhir. Bagaimana mungkin kita bertindak seperti itu? Kita terlalu tua untuk melakukan itu luhan sayang"Baekhyun mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Tidak mungkin? Kau sadar kalau umurku kita juga lebih tua dari member Exo? Kita memang noona fans. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke backstage"Luhan menarik tangan baekhyun dan berhenti di booth yang menjual snack untuk pengunjung yang kelaparan. Luhan membeli sebatang cokelat dan sebuah tiket kemudian menarik tangan baekhyun menuju backstage.

Sesampainya di backstage. Luhan mencari-cari keberadaan member EXO-H. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa member cover dance memiliki fans sebanyak ini. Ternyata perkataan luhan itu benar, cover dance sedang marak di kalangan anak SMA. Baekhyun melihat pria yang mirip dengan oppaya seang berfoto dengan fansnya. Bukan 1 atau 2 orang namun beberapa orang mengantri untuk berfoto dengannya. Melihat keadaan itu, baekhyun mengurungkan niat luhan agar dia berfoto dengan pria tersebut.

"Luhan. Lihatlah. Orang yang berfoto dengan dia itu pada anak sekolah semua. Kau yakin melakukan ini?"ucap baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon berusaha mencoba membujuk luhan untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak baek. Percaya sajalah denganku. Aku juga ingin berfoto dengan member EXO-H. Kau tau baek, ternyata salah satu member EXO-H itu seorang perempuan. Ahh dia berkharisma seperti amber. Aku ingin berfoto dengannya"Luhan tak mengindahkan tatapan memelas dari baekhyun lalu menarik tangan baekhyun menuju kerumunan tersebut.

"Baek, ini cokelat yang aku beli tadi. Kasih ke pria tersebut. Ok"ucap luhan kemudian mendorong tubuh baekhyun hingga baekhyun berdiri tepat disamping pria tersebut. Berdekatan dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat jantung baekhyun berdegup sangat kencang. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasakan detak jantung seperti itu. Ini kedua kali dalam hidupnya seseorang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seseorang yang pertama kali membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan dan menjadi cinta pertamanya telah bahagia dengan pasangannya. Baekhyun berusaha melupakan kenangan pahit tersebut hingga tahun kedua baekhyun mampu sedikit untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Baekhyun menyentuh kulit lengan pria tinggi dengan jari telunjuknya dan dibalas dengan tatapan aneh dari pria tersebut. Baekhyun tercekat, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Mereka bertatapan hingga beberapa detik kemudian. Seseorang wanita berumur mendekat membuayarkan tatapan mereka.

"Chanyeol~ah. Kapan acaranya selesai. Appamu sudah menunggu di rumah"

"Belum tau eomma. Eomma pulang saja terlebih dahulu. Aku akan pulang setelah acara selesei". Wanita berumur yang diketahui sebagai eomma pria di depan baekhyun akhirnya berangkat meninggalkan pria bernama chanyeol. Tidak mau mengganggu anaknya yang sedang berinteraksi dengan para fansnya.

" _Ahh~ Namanya chanyeol. Nama yang bagus"_

"Chogi, ada yang bisa ku bantu? Kenapa kau diam seperti itu"tanya chanyeol kepada baekhyun

"Eumhh ini. Ini cokelat. Untukmu"Baekhyun memberikan cokelat kepada chanyeol, menahan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Gomawo.."balas pria tersebut tersenyum sangat manis

Baekhyun terpana denga senyum pria di depannya. Senyumnya sangat manis. Sama seperti oppanya.

"Hei? Kenapa melamun?"

"Ah aku tidak melamun. Begini. Emmhh bolehkah aku foto denganmu?"Baekhyun menahan detak jantung yang tidak berhenti normal. Baekhyun ingin lari dari pria ini. Tidak tahan harus merasakan detak itu terus menerus.

"Boleh.."

"Ngghh tapi ini foto disana. Boleh tidak?"Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah tiket photo booth. Photo booth tersebut dihias seperti acara Music Bank. Terdapat tulisan Music Bank di dinding dan nama-nama grup di mic yang berbeda-beda serta bando-bando lucu.

"Disana? Baiklah". Baekhyun berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan chanyeol. Detak jantungnya yang tidak bersahabat membuatnya melakukan hal tersebut. Tanpa baekhyun sadari, dia telah meninggalkan chanyeol dan luhan. Luhan melongo dengan tingkah baekhyun yang seperti salting tersebut kemudian mengajak chanyeol pergi ke photo booth.

Sesampainya di photo booth. Baekhyun mengambil bando bunny dan mic bertuliskan Exo dan chanyeol mengambil mic bertuliskan super junior. Baekhyun dan chanyeol berdiri berdekatan membuat jantung baekhyun semakin berdetak kencang. Fotografer mengarahkan baekhyun dan chanyeol. Mereka terlihat terlalu kaku, sehingga meminta baekhyun mendekat ke arah kanan. Namun karena baekhyun dalam keadaan mehnboong (mental breakdown), baekhyun malah bergerak menjauh dari chanyeol. Fotografer yang kesal melihat tingkah baekhyun akhirnya berteriak menyuruh mereka berdekatan hingga mereka benar-benar dekat (Kayaknya ini fotografernya emang lagi ngerjain mereka). Baekhyun yang telah kembali ke alam sadar, segera mendekatkan diri dengan chanyeol. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di bahu kiri baekhyun, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Jepretan dua kali dari fotografer menandakan kalau sesi fotonya telah selesai. Baekhyun berjalan menuju fotografer tersebut dan memilih foto yang akan dicetak.

" _Kenapa senyumku seperti senyum pepsodent? Gigiku terlihat mengerikan"_ Baekhyun meminta fotografer memperliha foto lainnya. _"Mwoya? Kenapa hasilnya serti ini? Kenapa wajah malah menatap wajahnya? Eottokeh? Dia tidak boleh melihat foto ini"_. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih foto gigi pepsodent kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada chanyeol. Setelah itu, datang segerombolah perempuan yang meminta foto bareng kepadanya sama seperti yang dilakukan baekhyun. Baekhyun menyingkir dari kerumunan tersebut dan melihat chanyeol dari jauh.

"Ya! Jangan ditatapi seperti itu, nanti kau malah menyukainya"ujar luhan membuat baekhyun kaget.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia masih anak SMA. Aku bukan pedofil"ucap baekhyun mengelak

Luhan tersenyum melihat sahabatnya tersenyum. Luhan tidak pernah melihat baekhyun seperti ini. Baekhyun bertingkah malu-malu di depannya chanyeol padahal biasanya baekhyun selalu bertingkah memalukan- _atau bisa dibilang urat malunya sudah putus_. Hal ini membuat luhan semakin menggoda baekhyun, tidak ada lagi hal yang lebih seru daripada meggoda temannya seperti ini.

"Baek, lihat. Hasil fotonya bagus. Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih. Baek, kau sudah punya fotonya dan kau harus minta tanda tangannya. Foto ini tidak terlihat berharga tanpa tanda tangannya"Luhan semakin menggoda baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kau sedang tidak membodohiku kan?"ucap baekhyun sedikit curiga

"Tidak mungkin aku menipumu. Sudahlah, pergi sekarang juga kesana. Minta tanda tangannya. Aku mendukung dibelakangmu. Ok"Luhan mendorong tubuh baekhyun hingga dia berdekatan dengan chanyeol yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan rekannya

"Hmm permisi chayeol~ah. Maaf menganggumu lagi. Boleh aku minta tanda tangan difoto ini?". Permintaan baekhyun disambut dengan tawa dari rekan-rekannya. Baekhyun bingung apakah dia telah melakukan hal yang salah. Chanyeol menerima foto dari tangan baekhyun kemudian mendapatkan siul-siulan dari teman-temannya. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, menahan semburat merah yang mulai muncul dipipinya.

"Nih tanda tangannya. Maaf tidak terlalu jelas"ucap chanyeol tersenyum

"Terima kasih. Sekali lagi maaf merepotkan"balas baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan chayeol dan rekan-rekannya.

"Baek. Kau ingin kita pulang sekarang?"

"Molla. Apa sebaiknya kita makan? Aku lapar"

Luhan melirik kearah chanyeol dan teman-temannya dan mendapatkan chanyeol yang sedang memakan cokelat pemberian baekhyun.

"Baek. Lihatlah. Cokelatmu dimakan. Eottokeh? Kenapa aku senang sekali. Aku merasa seperti kita memberikan cokelat kepada member Exo asli.

"Sudahlah, hannie. Kita pulang saja yuk. Kita sudah pasti dianggap aneh nih. Aku malu"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan. Aduh lihatlah foto kalian ini. Pahamu dua kali lipat paha chanyeol"Luhan menunjukkan fotonya kepada baekhyun lalu mendapatkan toyoran keras dari baekhyun.

"Kalau kau ingin foto lagi dengannya, mungkin sebaiknya kau mengkuruskan badanmu agar terlihat lebih cocok"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Berhenti menggodaku. Sudahlah aku lapar". Baekhyun menggandeng tangan luhan kemudian keluar dari acara festival.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian

Baekhyun menatap foto yang ada ditangannya, mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lau. Kejadian yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. "Aku lapaaaarrrrr..."Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang sangat lapar. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ini pertama kali di kehidupan seorang Byuk Baekhyun.

Ya. Diet. Baekhyun sedang diet mayo.

.

.

.

.

Maaf ceritanya yang sedikit ngawur

Tapi ini berdasarkan true story

Jika ada merasakan hal yang sama, ini dipastikan bukan dari cerita anda *apaan sih thor, author gak jelas banget ih* "plaaaaak

Ini ffnya belum end ya, masih banyak chapternya soalnya kejadiannya masih sedang berlangsung *thor, kisah cinta orang lain kok dibikin ff sih*

.

.

.

Review juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong chingu

Happy reading all~

.

.

.

"Jika kau menjadi aku, seseorang yang mencintai pria 5 tahun lebih muda darimu, apa yang kau lakukan?"- Byun Baekhyun (22 tahun)

.

.

.

Dongsaeng, Please look at me!

.

.

.

.

" _Aku harus berani.. aku berani..."_ Baekhyun melangkah maju dengan tangannya yang berkeringat menghadap pria yang mampu mengusik hidupnya, yang baekhyun yakini tidak akan ada pria yang mampu menembus hatinya karena telah diisi oleh member Exo. Idolanya.

"Ini. Hadiah. Tolong diterima"Baekhyun memberikan tas yang berisi hadiah untuknya dan dibalas dengan tatapan heran dari yang menerima.

 **Flashback on**

Dua perempuan terlihat sedang memilih-milih pakaian di butik yang menjual atasan, rok, dan barang-barang girly lainnya. Baekhyun terhanyut melihat pakaian-pakaian yang ada dihadapannya dan dibalas dengan tatapan aneh sahabatnya.

"Baek, kau serius mau membeli itu?"Luhan meletakkan tangannya di kening baekhyun, takut kalau baekhyun sedang sakit.

"Lepaskan tanganmu luhan-ssi, aku sehat. Teganya kau melakukan itu"Baekhyun mengerut sebal.

"Kau? Seorang Byun Baekhyun? Membeli rok selutut? Hari ini bukan hari kiamat kan? Aku takut baekhyun-ah"Luhan menatap baekhyun horor. Baekhyun menoyor luhan, sebal karena sahabatnya mungkin ketularan konyol darinya.

"Ya! Hanya karena aku menggunakan rok bukan berarti bakal kiamat. Kau jahat sekali luhannie."

"Okay. Sekarang aku sudah waras. Jadi kenapa kau ingin membeli rok? Kapan kau mau memakainya?"tanya luhan penuh curiga.

"Aku mau memakainya saat menonton EXO-H"jawab baekhyun nyengir.

"Mwo? Kau mau melihat pria itu dengan rok ini? Oh astaga baekhyun. Kau benar-benar menyukainya? Pantas saja kau terlihat linglung akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata kau lagi melamun tentangnya? Hahaha". Luhan tidak percaya baekhyun menggunakan rok demi seorang pria. Luhan tahu kalau temannya ini sangat anti dengan yang namanya rok. Menurut baekhyun, rok sangat tidak pantas dipakainya. Karena kebiasaan baekhyun yag tidak bisa berubah, baekhyun suka duduk ngangkang.

"Berhentilah menertawaiku. Lebih baik kau membantu memilihkan rok yang cocok untukku. Aku benar-benar bingung"Baekhyun melihat rok-rok didepannya seperti soal ujian dalam bentuk esai. Baekhyun sangat benci soal ujian yang berbentuk esai. Beruntung karena baekhyun pintar mengarang. Setidaknya soal esai tersebut bisa diisi dengan karangannya.

"Mungkin rok hitam ini cocok untukmu. Warna hitam membuat kulitmu lebih putih dan netral untuk semua atasan. Apa kau sudah memiliki atasannya"Luhan mencoba mencari atasan yang cocok ditubuh baekhyun.

"Belum. Aku mau beli disini juga. Aku baru sadar tadi malam kalau bajuku tidak ada yang girly. Walaupun aku bukan gadis tomboy, kenapa bajuku isinya gambar tengkorak semua ya?"Baekhyun mengakui mungkin seleranya sangat buruk tentang fashion.

"Baru sadar sekarang? Ya ampun baek, untung wajahmu manis, jadi masih ada pria yang mau mendekatimu walau kau menggunakan kemeja tengkorak. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa bersahabat denganmu?"cerocos luhan namun tidak didengar oleh baekhyun. Baekhyun terpaku kepada sepasang kekasih yang sedang memilih-milih baju di depan mereka. Pasangan tersebut menggunakan baju couple yang sangat manis.

Dan sebuah ide pun muncul di kepala baekhyun

"Lu, kau ingat kan baju stardiumku yang kau buat. Aku ingin kau membuatnya lagi"ucap baekhyun serius menatap luhan.

"Stardium? Kenapa kau ingin membuatnya lagi? Kau kan sudah punya baek"balas luhan, bingung melihat temannya yang semakin aneh

"Ehmm baju itu.. Baju itu buat chanyeol. Bisa kan luhan? Jebal~. Buatkan aku satu kali ini saja"Baekhyun menarik-narik ujung baju luhan.

"Mwo? Untuk chanyeol? Kau serius? Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu sering mendengar satu kali ini saja. Hmmm.. Baiklah. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin memberikan baju stardium. Exo-H mau tampil ya? Kapan?"

"Hari kamis. Hari rabu harus sudah selesei ya luhannie sayang. Aku menunggumu"Baekhyun mencubit pipi luhan kemudian dibalas dengan jitakan dari luhan

"Mwo? Kamis? Baek, hari rabu sore kita ada ujian dan besoknya kita ada 3 ujian. Kau mau pergi menonton dia? Kau gila ya? Kita ini mahasiswi tingkat akhir byun baekhyun!"ucap luhan sengit. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa sahabatnya bisa berubah drastis seperti ini. Baekhyun memang pemalas, tapi dia sangat menjaga pada nilai-nilainya. Baekhyun telah berjanji kepada orang tuanya bahwa baekhyun akan mendapatkan nilai yang baik sehingga orang tuanya bisa duduk di depan ketika baekhyun wisuda (Di kampus baekhyun, orang tua yang anaknya cumlaude duduk di depan). Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan kakaknya dulu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan belajar sampai pagi. Kau mau menemaniku kan luhannie sayang"bujuk baekhyun mengeluarkan aegyonya

"Hentikan aegyomu. Tidak akan mempan terhadapku. Aku tidak bisa pergi baek. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana nilai-nilaiku? Kau pergi saja dengan luna. Luna juga sering nonton cover dance. Kau dekat dengannya kan?"tawar luhan. Sebenarnya luhan tidak tega baekhyun pergi dengan orang lain. Luhan tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap baekhyun bila didekat chanyeol. Baekhyun pasti merasa tegang dan itu mampu membuat luhan tertawa.

"Aku dekat dengannya sih, tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu karena tidak bisa menemaniku"tukas baekhyun

"Apa itu?"tanya luhan penasaran

"Kau harus mencetak angka ulang tahun chanyeol di bagian depan baju stardium dan namanya dibelakangnya. Aku tidak tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya, jadi kau harus mencarinya. Kau kan ahli dalam stalking, hal sekecil ini pasti bukan apa-apa buatmu. Benarkan? Bantu aku? Please.."ujar baekhyun menatap luhan memelas

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas "Ya ampun baek, kau pintar sekali dalam hal memanfaatkan teman. Baiklah aku akan melakukannya. Jadi hentikan wajah memelasmu itu. Melihatnya membuatku ingin muntah"Luhan menjauhkan wajah baekhyun dari dirinya.

"Gomawoyo chinguyaaa~"Baekhyun lompat memeluk luhan dan dibalas luhan dengan cubitan diperut baekhyun

 **Flashback off**

"Princess elsa? Hmm lucu. Apa ini isinya?"chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan kertas kadonya.

" _Kenapa toko itu hanya menjual tas kado bergambar elsa dan mobil-mobilan? Bikin aku malu saja"_ Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Jangan dibuka sekarang! Aku malu"ucap baekhyun grogi, tidak tahan dengan degup jantungnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa setiap melihat atau berdekatan dengan chanyeol, jantungnya berdetak tidak wajar. Mungkin baekhyun merasa tertarik dengan chanyeol. Mungkin ini hanya rasa kagum, sama saat ketika baekhyun mengagumi idolanya. Tapi sepengetahuan baekhyun, jantungnya tidak berdegub kencang ketika dia menonton idoanya EXO di konser SMTOWN. Jadi baekhyun ingin mencari tahu kenapa jantungnya berdegub seperti ini.

"Hai.. Nama kamu siapa? Namaku luna. Salam kenal"Luna mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh chanyeol.

"Namaku chanyeol. Park chanyeol"balas chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun, menunggu baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

Walaupun baekhyun telah memberikan 2 hadiah kepada chanyeol, namun baekhyun dan chanyeol belum pernah berjabat tangan. Baekhyun ingin sekali berjabat tangan dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin merasakan jemari lentik chanyeol dan baekhyun juga ingin agar chanyeol mengetahui namanya. Baekhyun berusaha mengangkat tangannya namun tangannya tetap tidak bergerak hingga tatapan chanyeol kembali menghadap luna.

Chanyeol dan luna berbincang di depan baekhyun seperti mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain. Walaupun baekhyun tidak mampu ikut dalam perbincangan namun hanya dengan melihat senyum chanyeol dari dekat telah membuat hati baekhyun nyaman.

Di tengah perbincangan, chanyeol diminta foto bareng oleh fansnya. Luna mengajak baekhyun untuk pulang namun baekhyun enggan pulang. Baekhyun masih ingin menatap chanyeol karena hanya dengan acara korean days dia bisa bertemu dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Baekhyun terus menatap lekat chanyeol hingga seorang wanita datang berfoto dengan chanyeol, dengan pose sedikit mesra _-mungkin_. Hati baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia merasakan hal seperti itu. Karena tidak sanggup melihat chanyeol dengan wanita tersebut, baekhyun pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan chanyeol.

.

.

"Kau bilang tadi mau pulang, kenapa sekarang makan eskrim di McDonald?"tanya luna sengit

"Mian. Kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing"Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Baekhyun merasa tadi dia baik-baik saja, sampai wanita itu datang. Menghancurkan segalanya.

"Baek, lihat itu. Member Exo-H keluar dari pintu. Mereka mau pulang"Luna menunjuk ke arah pintu utama mall. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk luna kemudian melihat chanyeol keluar dari pintu. Chanyeol menggunakan hadiah yang diberi baekhyun. Baju stardium. Baju couplenya _-menurut baekhyun._

"Luna.. lun.. Hadiahku dipakai chanyeol lun. Bajunya dipakai. AAHhhhh eottokeh?"ucap baekhyun histeris kemudian mulutya dibekap luna. Baekhyun sangat bahagia chanyeol mau menggunakan hadiahnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah berharap bisa melihat chanyeol memakainya. Baekhyun ingin meloncat saking gembiranya, seandainya baekhyun tidak ingat dia sedang berada di tempat umum sekarang.

"Tapi lun, kenapa bajunya kebesaran. Bukannya pria biasanya menggunakan baju ukuran L? Baju stardiumku saja ukurannya L"ujar baekhyun masih menatap chanyeol dari jauh.

"Ya ampun baek. Tidak semua pria ukuran baju pria itu L. Tergantung badan prianya. Chanyeol itu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Ukuran dia masih M byun baekhyun! Kau sudah pernah membeli pria belum?"bales luna, lama-lama geram melihat baekhyun yang licik tapi kadang-kadang terlalu polos.

"Belum. Ini yang pertama. Ayo kita ke parkiran lun, aku mau melihat chanyeol"Baekhyun menarik paksa tangan luna, meninggalkan eskrim yang masih banyak tersisa.

Baekhyun dan luna pura-pura lewat menuju rombongan Exo-H namun tanpa disangka ternyata rombongan tersebut berhenti berjalan. Baekhyun yang kelabakan, kemudian menarik tangan luna untuk berbalik arah. Baekhyun terus berjalan namun arah pandangannya tetap jatuh kepada chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap lekat chanyeol kemudian matanya baekhyun bertemu dengan mata teman chanyeol. Suho.

"Omooo. Aku ketahuan menatap chanyeol. Eottokeh? Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapku aneh. Matilah aku"ucap baekhyun komat-kamit namun tetap terus berjalan

"Tenanglah baekhyun, belum tentu juga dia menatapmu"ujar luna mencoba menenangkan baekhyun

"Tidak lun, aku benar-benar ketahuan. Ayo lari"Baekhyun menarik paksa tangan luna kemudian menuju mobilnya keluar dari parkiran

" _Ya Tuhan.. Semoga dia tidak menanggapku aneh"_

.

.

Baekhyun mencoba membaca setumpuk kertas didepannya. Besok adalah hari dimana baekhyun menghadapi 3 ujian. Sudah 2 jam baekhyun mencoba berkonsentrasi terhadap lembaran ditangannya namun pikirannya penuh dengan chanyeol yang memakai baju yang diberikannya. Sudah 2 jam baekhyun lewati dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. _"Bagaimana aku mau belajar kalau aku senyum-senyum seperti orang gila seperti ini? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku? Padahal kami sudah berteman di twitter. Apa chanyeol tidur? Apa aku harus menghubungi dia duluan? Euungghh. Tidak. Tidak baek. Bersikaplah sedikit jual mahal. Pria tidak akan suka perempuan agresif. Hmmm.. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidur sebentar. Kakiku juga pegal berdiri menunggu performnya"_.

Baekhyun. Seorang mahasiswi yang berharap bangun jam 3 pagi namun berakhir dengan kejutan dikamarnya. Baekhyun menatap jam di handphonenya yang menunjukkn angka 9.30, dimana 30 menit lagi dia akan memulai ujiannya.

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit waktu yang terlewat, namun seorang mahasiswi bernama byun baekhyun belum mengisi lembar jawabannnya.

" _Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran. Aku bahkan belum membaca 1 kata pun. Apa yang harus aku jawab? Untung saja soalnya pilihan ganda. Setidaknya aku bisa menjawab semuanya dengan asal hahaha"_ Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia

Tak jauh dari bangku baekhyun..

" _Kenapa baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu? Apa dia belajar tadi malam? Apa menurut dia soalnya mudah? Kenapa menurutku soal ini sangat susah. Mungkin karena baekhyun memang pintar"_ Luhan menatap kembali soalnya, berusaha berpikir mencari jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Baek, nilai 3 ujian hari ini sudah keluar. Ayo kita lihat"Luhan menarik baekhyun menuju mading. Luhan mencari namanya dan melihat nilainya yang cukup baik kemudan mencari nama baekhyun.

"Byun baekhyun. Nilainya 43, 40, 70"ucap luhan pelan kemudian menatap horor temannya yang masih tersenyum dari tadi. "Baek, kau tidak belajar ya? Kau berai sekali? Kau benar-benar gila ya?"Luhan menatap frustasi kepada baekhyun. Luhan bingung kenapa baekhyun tidak syok dengan nilai yang didapatkannya. Biasanya baekhyun pasti sedih kalau nilainya dibawah 70. Tapi baekhyun sekarang hanya tersenyum melihat nilainya dan tidak menggubris tatapan aneh disekitarnya karena nilai yang diperolehnya.

"Luhan. Jangan melihatku dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Nilai ini tidak sebanding dengan pertemuanku dengannya. Chanyeol lebih penting dari nilai-nilai ini. Aku akan mengambil ujian remidi, jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu"ungkap baekhyun tenang mencoba meyakinkan luhan

"Baek, otakmu belum bergeserkan? Apa perlu kita berobat ke rumah sakit jiwa? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu"ucap luhan prihatin. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan luhan kemudian meremas bahu luhan. "Lu, otakku sudah lama bergeser. Kau sudah lupa? Bukankah kita sudah bertahun-tahun berteman"ujar baekhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" _Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau memberikan aku sahabat sepertinya?"_ Luhan menatap baekhyun pasrah.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari baekhyun menunggu chanyeol untuk menghubunginya. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia menunggu chanyeol. Bahkan mereka tidak dalam hubungan apapun. Baekhyun hanya merasa kalau chanyeol akan menghubunginya. Cepat atau lambat.

Drrrrttt

Baekhyun membuka hpnya dan melihat 1 pesan DM di notifikasinya.

"DM from real_pcy. Omoooooo dia mengirimiku pesan. Dia bilang apa ya? Oh astaga! Aku bia gila!"Baekhyun buru-buru membuka twitternya.

.

From real_pcy

"(Foto chanyeol menggunakan kaus stardium 960719 dengan V-sign menutup bibirnya)

Terimakasih atas bajunya. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu memberikanku barang seperti ini. Btw, aku lahir tanggal 19 juli tapi aku lahir tahun 1997. Kau menambah umurku 1 tahun, tapi tidak apa-apa. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

.

1 detik

2 detik

10 detik

"Luhaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Kau dimana? Aku akan mencekikmu! Ahhhhh eottookeeeehhh? Aku benar-benar malu"teriak baekhyun histeris

.

.

.

.

.

Aku buat setiap 1 pertemuan 1 chapter

Jadi mungkin isi setiap chapter tidak terlalu panjang *Halah thor, bilang aja gak bisa bikin cerita-cerita panjang*

Kalau readers di posisi baekhyun yang menyukai pria 5 tahun lebih muda dari kalian, tidak tahu apakah pria itu menyukai readers atau tidak, kira-kira apa yang akan readers lakukan? Tetap berjuang? Menyerah? Mencoba melepaskannya? Melupakannya? Membiarkannya bersama wanita lain? Atau bagaimana?

Review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

"Terkadang aku terlalu takut untuk melihat notifikasi twitter. Mungkin aku yang salah, terlalu banyak berharap. Maaf bila aku membalasnya lama, itu sengaja aku lakukan untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku. Berharap kau tidak pernah tahu"- Byun Baekhyun (mahasiswi tingkat akhir yang ngecek twitter setiap 10 menit)

.

.

.

.

.

Berhubung author ingin ff ini ada sedikit humor, author berencana menggunakan bahasa tidak baku namun untuk scene yang serius, author menggunakan bahasa baku

.

.

.

.

Dongsaeng, Please look at me!

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau tidak bosan terus buka twitter? Aku yang melihatmu saja bosan". Luhan menyerumput minumannya kemudian menatap lelah Baekhyun. Menurut Luhan, Baekhyun banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang Baekhyun bisa sangat senang, terkadang Baekhyun bisa tiba-tiba murung.

"Aku ingin tahu aktivitasnya lu. Kenapa dia jarang update sih? Tumben ketemu pria seperti Chanyeol. Jaman teknologi modern saat ini membuat pria sekarang update sosial media mulu, malah terkadang ada yang lebih alay. Beruntung rasanya karena Chanyeol tidak seperti itu"bela Baekhyun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Baek, kau harus jujur padaku, kau benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol? Awalnya aku setuju karena akhirnya kau bisa menyukai pria lain dan move on dari cinta pertamamu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, dia jauh lebih muda darimu baek". Luhan mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah berumur 24 tahun sedangkan Chanyeol masih berumur 19 tahun. Baekhyun telah diumur yang sepantasnya Baekhyun berpacaran dengan pria yang telah memiliki komitmen untuk masa depan. Bahkan sepupu Baekhyun yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda darinya telah memiliki anak. Meskipun datang keajaiban Chanyeol juga menyukainya, setidaknya Baekhyun harus menunggu minimal 4 tahun lagi hingga Chanyeol menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang tetap.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya panjang. "Lu, aku tidak pernah bilang aku menyukainya. Aku hanya tertarik karena dia mirip almarhum oppaku. Kamu tau sendiri kalau aku sangat merindukan oppaku. Jadi karena itu, aku harus berbuat baik kepada Chanyeol. Hanya itu lu- _mungkin hanya itu_ "ucap Baekhyun mencoba memberi alasan. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dia menyukai Chanyeol atau hanya sekedar kagum. Saat ini Baekhyun hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlalu takut mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Luhan menatap intens Baekhyun di depannya. Luhan lelah melihat Baekhyun yang tidak bisa mengerti pada perasaannya. "Baek, jantungmu tidak akan berdetak seperti itu jika kau hanya mengaguminya. Kau punya hati tapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya, namun hatimu juga tidak bisa melupakannya jadi yang kau lakukan hanya diam dan terus mencuri pandang padanya. Bukankah itu lebih buruk?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya lu. Aku mohon kau jangan menanyakan hal itu lagi. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing memikirkannya. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin melihat senyumannya. Aku tidak salah kan?". Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Chanyeol bagaikan bintang yang tidak mampu untuk diraihnya sehingga Baekhyun merasa cukup melihat Chanyeol dari jarak jauh. Walaupun hanya seperti itu, Baekhyun tetap bahagia karena senyum dari Chanyeol bagaikan sinar terang yang mampu menerangi kegelapan hatinya.

Luhan menutup matanya menahan rasa lelah dipikirannya. "Jadi hari minggu nanti kau mau memberi apa lagi baek?"ucap Luhan lemas

"Aku hanya ingin memberikannya cokelat. Aku sangat senang saat dia memakan cokelatku"jawab Baekhyun tersenyum.

Luhan ikut tersenyum melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. "Baek, kau orang terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal. Kau sedang diet mayo tapi kau malah memberikan cokelat pada orang lain. Kau seperti tidak mengasihani dirimu sendiri. Apa kau pernah _cheating_ dari diet? Berat badanmu sudah turun berapa baek?"

"Sudah turun 3 kilo. Aku tidak pernah _cheating_. Aku benar-benar ingin terlihat bagus saat foto disampingnya lu. Ahh aku tidak sabar menunggu hari minggu"jawab Baekhyun berseri. Baekhyun sangat berharap hari minggu datang secepatnya. Baekhyun sadar kalau dia hanya bisa bertemu Chanyeol saat acara korean day. Baekhyun ingin melihat Chanyeol setiap hari tapi ia tidak bisa dan itu sangat menyakitkan buat Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau terus memberinya hadiah, kau tidak takut Chanyeol merasa aneh terhadapmu. Aku tahu kalau Chanyeol punya banyak fans tapi tidak ada fans yang memberikan hadiah terus menerus baek"ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya panjang kemudian menatap Luhan lekat. "Lu, hadiah itu adalah satu-satunya cara aku bisa melihat senyumnya dari dekat. Aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menghampirinya meminta foto bareng kemudian mengobrol dan saling bercanda. Aku bahkan belum pernah berbincang satu kalimat pun padanya. Kau masih ingat ketika kita ke basecamp grupnya untuk menemanimu audisi cover dance f(x)? Chanyeol belum datang dan kita baru ketemu Sehun. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kakiku tiba-tiba lemas dan terjongkok di lantai padahal dia belum datang sama sekali. Akhirnya aku kabur ke rumah haelmoni yang dekat dari basecamp. Aku hanya memberinya hadiah, minta foto bareng dan mendengarkan Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum. Apa itu tidak boleh? Apa itu terlalu mengganggunya?"ucap Baekhyun menahan air matanya.

Luhan tahu Baekhyun tidak salah. Luhan hanya takut Baekhyun jatuh terlalu dalam. Luhan tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun kacau seperti dulu, ketika dia berakhir dengan cinta pertamanya yang berbeda keyakinan.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, kenapa tidak kotak cokelatnya yang berbentuk hati? Aku ingin memberikan itu kepada Chanyeol"ujar Baekhyun sebal. Baekhyun ingin memberikan cokelat dengan kotak berbentuk hati seperti memberikan hadiah kepada pasangannya saat valentine.

Luhan menoyor kepala tidak berdosa Baekhyun. "Dasar bodoh, kalau kau mau ngasih seperti itu, Chanyeol pasti akan merasa kalau kau memiliki hati terhadapnya. Sudah beli ini saja, tidak ada protes lagi". Luhan memberikan cokelat dengan kotak persegi panjang kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Luhan sengit kemudian berjalan ke kasir

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengelap keringat di dahinya. Udara di dalam ruangan itu sangat panas karena banyaknya penonton yang hadir. Walaupun keadaan seperti itu, Baekhyun bersikukuh untuk duduk lebih depan. Baekhyun ingin melihat Chanyeol lebih dekat.

.

Music overdose melantun keras menandakan waktunya penampilan EXO-H. Baekhyun berteriak histeris meneriakan nama Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan perasaannya melihat Chanyeol mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi blonde. Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat cool dan hot dengan warna rambut seperti itu. Ditambah dengan gerakan dance energik membuat Baekhyun hanya fokus terhadap Chanyeol. Baekhyun memvideo penampilan dari EXO-H. Video itu digunakan Baekhyun untuk mengobati rindu apabila Baekhyun ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

Saat penampilan selesei, member dari EXO-H mulai dikerubungi oleh para fansnya. Baekhyun mengurungkan niat memberi Chanyeol cokelat karena suasana yang ramai. Baekhyun berniat memberikan cokelatnya setelah seluruh guest tampil dan acara terlalu takut untuk memberikannya di depan orang banyak padahal sebenarnya terkadang tingkah Baekhyun juga sering memalukan.

.

.

"Baek, kepalamu gak pegel liat ke samping mulu? Kepalamu sudah seperti mau putus gitu"ujar Luhan menegur Baekhyun yang terus melihat Chanyeol di salah satu stand. "Tidak.. Sudahlah lu, kamu nonton aja. Aku lebih suka melihat dia daripada menonton performance guest"balas Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Dasar gila! Penonton yang lain lagi terkesima sama penampilan cover dance BTS, kamu malah terkesima melihat tampang Chanyeol. Awas ketahuan kalau kau melihat dia terus, nanti dia curiga baru tahu rasa lu baek"Luhan menoyor kepala Baekhyun. "Chanyeol lagi sama siapa tuh? Kamu kenal tidak baek?"tanya Luhan selidik. "Perempuan yang duduk disamping Chanyeol? Dia admin fanbase Exo-L seoul. Perempuan itu yang kemaren foto agak mesra sama Chanyeol"jawab Baekhyun. _Apa mereka memiliki hubungan ya?_ Baekhyun menoleh menatap lurus ke panggung, tidak sanggup melihat mereka lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol namun Baekhyun merasa kalau Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya. _Kenapa Chanyeol melihat ke arahku? Apa dia sedang melihatku? Sadarlah baek, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja._ Baekhyun terus menatap intens ke Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya kembali menghadap panggung didepannya. _Kenapa dia melihat ke arahku dengan mata tidak berkedip seperti itu? Benarkah dia melihatku?._

.

.

.

Acara sudah selesei, Baekhyun pun ingin menuju tempat Chanyeol berada. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol. Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari kerumunan namun tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan. "Baek, Kasih cokelatnya nanti saja. Kita menari saja dulu. Ini sangat seru, seperti lagi clubbing". Luhan menari meliuk-liukkan badannya mengikuti alunan lagu GdxTaeyang-Good Boy yan mengalun keras. Tidak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri, suasana di dalam gedung semakin panas. Baekhyun pun ikut jingkrak-jingkrak bersama penonton lainnya. Setelah acara penutupan tersebut, Baekhyun keliling mencari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol di dalam gedung hingga ke luar gedung namun Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan Chanyeol maupun teman segrupnya. Baekhyun menunggu di parkiran berharap Chanyeol muncul tiba-tiba.

"Baek, ini sudah jam 11. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah pulang. Kita balik saja yuk"ucap Luhan kemudian mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Luhan tau Baekhyun sangat kecewa saat ini. Luhan melihat bagaimana paniknya Baekhyun mencari sosok yang diidolakannya. Baekhyun mencari seperti dia ditinggal oleh pacarnya.

"Aku menyesal tidak memberikan cokelat ini tepat setelah dia perform. Aku terlalu takut dan mengulur waktu. Padahal aku ingin meliha senyumnya dari dekat" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba sangat pusing. Mungkin karena dia tidak bia bertemu dengan orang yang telah lama ditunggunya"

"Lu, kepalaku sangat pusing. Kau tau kan obatnya lu. Menurutmu apa aku harus melakukannya"tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Yasudah, lakukan saja Baek. Aku mengerti sekarang kau sangat pusing. Kau ingin makan dimana?". Luhan sangat mengetahui kebiasaan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun pusing atau sedang galau. Baekhyun pasti melampiaskannya dengan makanan. Tak heran makanya Baekhyun memiliki badan seperti itu selain memang karena faktor keturunan. Keluarga Baekhyun memang memiliki badan, dada dan bokong yang besar dan itu turun kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sering mengeluh karena bentuk tubuhnya. Baekhyun sering kali mendapat tatapan tidak mengenakan dari lawan jenisnya walaupun Baekhyun tidak menggunakan pakaian ketat. Baekhyun bercita-cita memiliki suami dengan badan yang kurus sehingga anaknya tidak perlu merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Pria bertubuh kurus _-seperti Chanyeol_.

"Kita ke KFC saja. Aku sangat ingin makan nasi dan ayam goreng. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana enaknya rasa nasi"ucap Baekhyun sambil memikirkan nasi yang sedang mengepul.

"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu Baekhyun yang sedang galau"balas Luhan cekikan.

Sesampainya di KFC, Baekhyun langsung memesan Bento, nasi, dada ayam dan segelas besar Coca Cola. Luhan yang melihat pesanan Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Baek, kau beneran pusing apa memang sedang lapar? Melihatmu seperti itu membuatku kenyang".

"Aku beneran pusing lu, karena aku pusing makanya aku harus makan banyak"ujar Bakhyun tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun membawa pesananya dan Luhan ke meja di dekat kaca. Baekhyun mengambil saus sambal yang banyak karena Baekhyun sangat suka pedas. Baekhyun memakan makanan dengan khusyuk (?) dan hikmat (?).

Selesai makan, Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak langsung pulang. Mereka masih duduk hingga menunggu makanan turun (?) ke lambung kemudian ke ususnya.

Baekhyun membersihkan meja dan meletakkan piring dan lainnya ke meja sebelahnya. Baekhyun yang telah selesei makan teringat Chanyeol kembali. Sungguh, hanya disaat makan Baekhyun tidak memikirkan siapapun.

"Baek, kapan lagi EXO-H tampil lagi? "tanya Luhan. Luhan bertanya bukan karena ingin menontonnya tapi dia dan Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhirnya.

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sedih. "EXO-H tampil 2 bulan lagi lu. OMG. Apa yang harus aku lakukan selama 2 bulan ini? Aku tidak mungkin tidak melihatnya selama 2 bulan ini. Ini cobaan yang berat Lu".

"Baek, menurutku kau lebih baik melupakan Chanyeol sebelum kau benar-benar menyukainya. Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu Baek. Aku takut kau menyukainya terlalu jauh. Aku sahabatmu Baek. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sangat perhatian dengan lawan jenis seperti ini. Kau pasti bisa melupakannya Baek. Aku yakin itu. Percaya padaku Baek."

"Lu.. Melupakan Chanyeol sama saja dengan mengingat orang yang tak kukenal. Aku tidak bisa"

"Baek, apa kau mencintainya?"

"Molla.. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku sangat sakit saat ini"

"Baek..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END (?)

Saya mau jujur mumpung ini bulan puasa (?), sebenarnya cerita ini bukan cerita teman saya tapi ini cerita saya sendiri. Mungkin yang telah membaca pada heran kenapa saya malah menulisnya dalam ff. Hal yang mudah diungkapkaN kepada orang lain tapi sangat sulit diungkapkan untuk seseorang. Jadi selama dia tidak membaca, menurut saya ini tidak masalah hahaha.

Mungkin juga ada yang berpikir saya terobsesi, bodoh atau lainnya. Saya tidak masalah dengan apa yang readers pikirkan. Karena hanya yang sedang jatuh cinta yang bisa mengerti apa yang saya rasakan (Ceileh bahasa lu thor, dasar tukang galau). Readers tidak mengenal saya di dunia nyata jadi bukan masalah serius, lain cerita kalau readers mengenal saya di dunia nyata (Matilah aku!).


	4. END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mian.. FF ini mau saya hapus soalnya sad ending

Author gak sanggup buat lanjutinnya, author mau lanjutin ff berutang lainnya aja (Alah lemah lu thor)

Biarlah author nangis malam ini untuk terakhir kali karena dia *pelukchanyeol* *nangisdidadabidangchanyeol* *kemudiandijambakbaekhyun*

.

.

.

END


End file.
